bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Mayhem Empress Luly
Mayhem Empress Luly Skill 'Shining Conviction (15% damage reduction from Thunder types, & ) 'Burst 'Earth, unleash your power! (13 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes & for 3 turns; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 14 BC) 'Brave Burst God of Mayhem's Sanctuary (17 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, for 3 turns & and for 3 turns; Cost: 15 BC, DC: 16 BC) Brave Burst Arcane Phenomena (Massive Earth attack on all foes ( ) & for 3 turns; Cost: 20 BC, DC: 21 BC) Skill Wicked Lineage ( for 2 turns) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary So I’ve kept a record of the amount of Luly I’ve summoned over the course of two years and three months worth of playing this game. I gotta say. That record was lost once I started selling units and eventually my entire soul to the Achievement Shop. Though, I can thank Alim for making me feel 0.001% better by granting her a 7* form. However, not much has changed. Am I missing something here? Leader Skill Score: 8/10 This Leader Skill provides the best counter to Thunder-specific dungeons or quests, such as Eze GGC, Trial EX5, and RC6 Beiorg. It reduces Thunder damage by 15% and boosts Earth elemental damage by 150%, both of which are amazing. However, to utilize this Leader Skill entirely, a mono-Earth team must be used since the Earth elemental damage boost only works with the original element. Additionally, the 100% BB Atk boost is a nice constant to power up BB. Though, this Leader Skill heavily lacks stat boosts, which can be fatal even if you’re using the Thunder mitigation effect. Perhaps using a Randolph friend or any other lead that boosts stats may compensate for the lack of stat buffs. Brave Burst Score: 7/10 Luly's BB utilizes a 270% damage modifier, which is lower than the average 280% damage modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal rather low damage due to Luly’s low damage modifier. This BB provides a 25% HC, BC drop rate buff, which is literally the only effect that Luly provides on her BB. Even worse, it’s not even a meta-leveled buff to begin with. Additionally, there’s so much content in the game that has enemies carrying BC and HC drop resistance, making little to no difference to crystal production. Super Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Luly's SBB utilizes the average 520% damage modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal moderate damage due to the moderate leveled damage modifier and mediocre Atk. Luly also provides a 30% HC, BC drop rate buff, which is a nice upgrade from her BB and a respectable buff. Luly also provides a def conversion buff which converts 50% of units’ Rec to Def. This is quite a high conversion buff and when paired with all-around stat buffers, like Paris, Nadore, and Haile, you can convert more Rec to Def thanks to the buffs provided to make the conversion buff more potent. The 120% Earth elemental damage buff is also very nice especially if you’re using Luly as a lead. Though, because elemental buffs don’t work with elemental damage buffs, you’re limited to just Earth units in terms of utilizing this buff. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Luly's UBB utilizes a base 1300% damage modifier, which is higher than what most 7* units use. The damage gets stronger the more HP Luly has remaining, carrying a 2500% damage modifier at max HP. With this UBB being a 1-hit combo, it opens up to more opportunities for that one hit to spark with other hits, netting large damage. Luly also provides a 500% BB Atk buff, which will not only buff this high damage UBB, but also other units too. Unfortunately, there’s only so much that Luly can provide with her UBB and it’s quite disappointing considering there are UBB from other units like Zenia and Ensa-Taya who provide a lot more than just a 500% BB Atk buff. Extra Skill Score: 8/10 The BB Atk buff is very nice since it can stack with other BB Atk buffs. Though, it does take a bit of effort for it to activate due to the requirement of taking 10,000 damage being a little bit of a hassle. Though, in certain content, cycling through the buff every two turns shouldn’t be much of a problem if your squad is bound to take 10,000 damage every two turns anyway. Arena Score: 8/10 Luly has a 36 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is a pretty good Drop Check to use. Her AI is also very good as she has a 60% chance of using her BB when any of the enemy units’ HP is above 50%. Though, her kit isn’t well-fit for the Arena metagame. It only seems useful for mono-Earth teams and even then, you’d have to pray that you’re facing against pure Thunder teams, which almost never happens in Colosseum. True, her Leader Skill provides a 100% innate BB Atk buff, but you’re better off using leads like Haile or Randolph for that. Additionally, on the first turn, the team is going to lack BB utility due to Luly’s Leader Skill not carrying any. Stats Score: 8/10 Pretty low stats for a 7* overall. Only real significant stats are Atk and Rec. In terms of typing, my type preference for Luly is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 8/10. The only areas in which Luly really shines best are where Thunder enemies are most prevalent. Trial EX5 and RC6 Beiorg are good examples of this. Luly can really shine when her full potential can be utilized, but not so much in other areas. Her overall utility is where it really lacks and it requires a decent mono Earth squad to effectively play Luly well. Most of her buffs involve Earth units and not even elemental buffs can be used to utilize the Earth elemental damage buffs. Sphere Recommendations *Beiorg's Armor & Sacred Axe *Beiorg's Armor & Flag Flower *Beiorg's Armor & Heavenly Bud *Beiorg's Armor & Bond of Rih'alnase *Beiorg's Armor & Fallacy Orb *Beiorg's Armor & Impiety Orb *Beiorg's Armor & Infidelity Orb Conclusion Total Score: 7.9/10 Luly just loves to destroy stuff, doesn’t she? Guess Farlon never stood a chance. Luly or Farlon! Who would win? Luly! Farlon! Comment below on what you think of Luly! Is she destructive? How do you use her in your squads? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Malachite Pike Drevas *Boreal Tempest Haile *Cardes the Malevolent *Legendary Thief Zelnite Category:Blog posts